This invention relates to a hand-held sucker for use in lifting plate glass.
A conventional sucker for use in sucking and lifting plate glass comprises a sucker body, and a manual vacuum pump adapted to be mounted on the sucker body by rocking a handle. The degree of vacuum on the suction surface is measured with a pressure gauge.
With this prior sucker, one has to check the pressure gauge in order to check the degree of vacuum, i.e. the suction force. Thus, one might lift a sheet of plate glass sucked to the sucker, without knowing that the suction force has reduced due to air leakage, and thus then drop and break it.